Unsaid
by Nyune
Summary: .: Apenas palavras não pronunciadas. - Makoto x Haruka :.


Free! definitivamente não me pertence ~

Fic escrita só porque eu precisava libertar todos os feelings que Free! me faz ter. É isso x3

* * *

**UNSAID**

.

.

Dirigiu-se à casa de Haruka antes de ir de fato para a escola, como já se tornara um costume. Era um hábito que estava incorporado à sua rotina e ocupava um lugar importante em seu dia, assim como tomar café da manhã.

Sabia que um garoto da idade de Haruka podia se virar sozinho, mas talvez fosse culpa de todos aqueles anos conhecendo Haruka tão bem quanto a si mesmo, ele não conseguia ficar realmente tranquilo para simplesmente ir para a escola e deixar que o amigo esquecesse de si mesmo.

Não foi surpresa alguma notar que Haruka ainda estava na banheira, com seu calção de banho igual a todos os outros que ele possuía, pensando sobre qualquer assunto que Makoto apenas seria capaz de tentar supor. Ou talvez ele simplesmente não estivesse pensando em nada. Eram possibilidades.

- Sua intenção é realmente ficar aí o dia todo? – Tentava não parecer chato com a pergunta que, apesar de diferente das outras, dita sempre com um sorriso que tentava esconder o olhar triste em seus olhos, é claro, queria dizer exatamente a mesma coisa: Vai simplesmente esquecer de viver?

"_É minha intenção, sim."_

- Eu já estou saindo. – Haruka responde como quem não nota a preocupação alheia, absorvido que está com seus próprios pensamentos.

Makoto estava acostumado também com esse jeito displicente, mas não significava que ele precisava apoiá-lo ou se sentir feliz. Principalmente se ele notava que essa displicência se agravava a cada dia e tentava dominá-lo. Principalmente se ele não podia modificá-la.

- O que vai comer no café da manhã? – Perguntou cruzando os braços e observando enquanto Haruka se movia pelo apartamento procurando por algo que Makoto sabia não ser o avental que em ocasiões anteriores ele vestira por cima do calção de banho mesmo para preparar o peixe que seria seu café da manhã.

"_Não estou com fome."_

- Eu já comi. – Haruka respondeu, esperando que a pergunta seguinte não viesse.

- O que você comeu?

Ele sabia que o outro se preocupava com ele e que queria somente o melhor, mas ele detestava ter que mentir e ele detestava não conseguir falar a verdade.

"_Nada."_

- Peixe.

Makoto não tinha certeza se acreditava na resposta que ele lhe dera. Queria fingir que o peso em seu peito não gritava em alto e bom tom o quanto aquilo parecia uma mentira.

- Eu acho que preparei mais comida que o necessário hoje. Espero que não se importe de almoçar comigo. – Que na verdade queria dizer mais algo como:

"_Eu realmente gostaria que você almoçasse comigo hoje."_

- Ok.

Makoto aproveitou o silêncio que se seguiu para analisar melhor a aparência do amigo, enquanto este se vestia para finalmente poderem ir para a escola. Parecia mais abatido, embora ele não conseguisse notar diferença no peso. Podia ser toda aquela rotina de treinos que eles passaram a levar. Ou noites mal dormidas por um motivo qualquer.

- Você viu ele de novo? – Perguntou como se repentinamente tivesse lembrando-se do antigo companheiro, como se não fosse o primeiro nome que lhe vem à mente sempre que via o rosto taciturno de Haruka.

"_Você viu __Rin__ de novo?"_

- Quem?! – Ele rebateu, como se Rin não fosse seu primeiro pensamento ao acordar e o último antes de cair no sono. E Makoto não teve coragem de insistir em satisfazer sua débil curiosidade, ficando em silêncio e deixando a pergunta ecoar até morrer no espaço vazio entre eles.

Outra pergunta, no entanto, nasceu em sua mente. Uma pergunta que não respondia à anterior e que provavelmente o machucaria ainda mais. Uma pergunta que por muito pouco não escapou de seus lábios.

"_Você o ama?"_

Ele não precisava saber a resposta para ter em seus olhos o olhar triste do amor não correspondido e, ainda assim, ele pensou que precisava de uma confirmação de Haruka, qualquer coisa, que pudesse fazê-lo dar um ponto final a tudo aquilo.

Como se ele fosse capaz de desistir assim de um sentimento cultivado por anos.

- Vamos? – Haruka convidou, desejando ir logo para a escola e deixar para trás aquele momento desconfortável.

- Ou nós vamos nos atrasar. – Makoto respondeu, gentilmente enquanto acompanhava o amigo, suspirando em seguida, disposto a esquecer a pergunta, que foi lentamente substituída por uma constatação antiga e inevitável.

"_Eu te amo."_

Apenas mais palavras não pronunciadas.

* * *

**N/A.:** Espero que tenha ficado compreensível de quem são as falas em itálico, porque essa é uma parte complicada e eu não sei se consegui passar todo o feeling. De qualquer forma, eu gosto desse draminha de Makoto e Haruka, confesso. Mas por mim, eles poderiam ter sérios momentos de cartase e declaração e... bem, outras coisas. É isso. Quem sabe outro dia.


End file.
